project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Glow city
Glow city lies on the east coast of Neon where it meets the Bofamic sea. A densely populated artificial city borough that’s among the world’s major commercial and financial centers. Its iconic sites include skyscrapers such as the Sylveon Tower, and sprawling places like the Glow Park. The city populates 20 million people. Public services: * Glow City Fire Department * Glow City Police Department * Glow City Transport Authority * Glow City Sanitation Department Urban districts Old town, Downtown, Glow walk, Financial district, Glow harbor, Hospital, Einfield, Twin oak district, Chatham district, Archglow district, Trouine district, International district. History Glow city is an artificial city project built during the 1st building revolution, by the Neon government. The project first started in 2011 and after a failing attempt it was discontinued, giving the economy a huge backlash. Glow city uses its isolated walls as a defense mechanism, making it the safest city in Neon.1 of 4 The Glow project was later picked back up in 2012 and finished in 2013. Today the city has expanded 5x times in size since 2011. The main plan was to make Glow city the center of the Neonian economy, but it has not reached that level yet. Many powerful corporations have their HQ located in Zeon city and Premium more than Glow. The name "Glow" origins from its architectural standpoint. To prevent mobs from spawning in the darkness, glowstone is used as their main infrastructure. New progress in renewable energy took the city further, the city runs on green energyAdd photo. City expansion The Glow project was revisited in 2012 during the 2.' Building revolution and finished in 2013. The cost put Neon in an all-time high debt, but over time was able to get a much larger return on their project investment. The city expansion has been present several times, expanding it 5x larger than its original size. '''International Harbor During the Neon and Cepton turmoil in 2015 trade deals were cut off between the regions, making the import town of Fort Huston on the west coast of Petreville island to shut down for good. When the industrial revolution started in Neon, a big challenge was to find a new main harbor for import and export. A huge part of the regional budget was pulled into this project, and as a result the north and east extensions of Glow city became that largest harbor in Neon for international import & export. Geography Glow city is built on an artificial platform that is flat surfaced, bordering both ocean and land. Bofamic ocean is located to the north/east and the ice break lands to the south/west. '''Climate The city is located on an artificial platform east of the coast of Neon. The climate seems to be greatly influenced by the Novantic stream which creates warmer temperatures throughout the year compared to other cities at similar latitudes. According to world climate classification, Glow experiences an oceanic climate with five months above 10 °C mean temperature. The city has also a small continental climate influence which creates subzero lows during winter. The city is relative wet with precipitation average 1,180 millimeters. '''Biodiversity' Glow City does not have any notable unique species; however, it still has a large amount of biodiversity. Many small mammals such as rabbits, squirrels, and raccoons are found in the area around Glow City, as well as many species of birds, and some small snakes. Nature conservationists have recently expressed concern at the impact that industrial expansion has had on the wildlife surrounding the city. Main sights Glow city is a giant metropolis, mostly known for its urban city life and large venues. Most notable ones are:' Glow City Concert Hall – ''International architects were hired to be part of the Glow project to create the most amazing structure designs. Glow city concert hall is the largest of its kind in Neon, designed by Greenfield architects as it was finished in 2013. Financial district–'' South west of Glow, the city opens to nature as an old financial district rises above the horizon. All major companies in Glow city used to locate themselves here before the city expansion. Today it is home to the glow city stock market and city hall where the new currency of Neon was first agreed on.'' Painters bridge–'' The most well-known site in Glow city is the painters bridge located at Glow walk, connecting the south and north midtown districts to each other. Famous artists all around the world have shown their talent by drawing on the bridge.'' Glow Walk–'' Glow walk is the main street of Glow city and always has been throughout history. In 2015 it beat Kings road in Premium to become the longest road in Neon.'' '' Glow park –'' The largest public park in Glow city located in Twin oak district, est. 2013.'' Cityscape As an artificial project, the city has several advantages. Construction work becomes faster and it’s a smart city that works 100% on computer running programs installed by Prixton corp. The city is the densest but 2. most populated city in Neon. Home to most of Neon`s tallest skyscrapers making it the regions tallest city. Architecture The Glow committee had a more modern city style approach for this project. President Xoyjaz always wanted Glow city to showcase the financial and architectural strength of the region. Since the city project failed first time around, all citizens relocated themselves either out of the city or closer to the train station where they built familiar Brovillian building facades in cooperation with Broville architects. The new generation brought modern architecture to the city. This can be seen throughout Glow, as there are modern designed structures all over the city. Economy Environment Glow has a dense city structure with few parks but a canal that runs through the middle of the city. It’s easy to get around the city with public transportation, the city has a high safeguard and offers great healthcare. Education Glow city have no elementary institutions. They collaborate with Zeon city. 'Institutions of higher education: Glow City College University – Faculties of social sciences and languages, business, law and architect studies. Located in Trouine district. Culture '''Food Regional cuisine with a large emphasis on seafood, salt, and dairy products. '''Music and events The city concert hall is the largest music hall in Neon, hosting important events every year and other ceremonies. '''Media The Glow Daily is published in Glow city, located in Chatham district. The Neonian Tourist information HQ is also located here, in Glow walk. '''Sports Football is the most popular sport in Glow city by far. Glow Stadium is located in downtown district, home of the Glow Rangers. '''Tourism Glow city has the most skyscraper buildings in Neon, attracting tourist who admire architectural brilliance. There is a marine life served through the variation of several restaurants in glow city on top of effective service. Glow city is ranked as the least visited city in Neon as it hosts most corporations and apartment buildings, but still nevertheless a great experience for anyone that is interested it in the untraditional Neon. Crime As seen in mostly throughout Neon, crime is very low even for a big city like Glow. The security and strict laws are at an all-time high, especially for the regions most exposed international marine port where many immigrants come through. The city operates as a financial welfare center and a high raised suburb, whereas most business happen in the city close by of Zeon. Transport Glow city has a metro line that runs through all around the city for more accessible public transportation. The city runs a rail system to all cities and is part of the H.V.U.S.S system that travels through Zeon city and ends in Premton town. The international port is in Glow harbor, where it has both domestic and international destinations. The city does not have an airport, but fast access to Zip Tip airport in Zeon with the H.V.U.S.S Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions